


[授翻] 賽璐璐幻夢 (This Celluloid Dream)

by BEVEL



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Muggle, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Artists, Boys Kissing, Business, Cliche, Crushes, Emotional Baggage, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Smut, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, Rimming, Romantic Fluff, Sexual Tension, Tropes, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2018-09-18 09:40:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9378842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BEVEL/pseuds/BEVEL
Summary: Credence Barebone享受他簡單直率的生活。 白天他在一家喧鬧的咖啡廳工作，晚上期間從事藝術創作， 絕大多數時間他一個人獨處。與俊美絕倫的陌生人, Mr. Graves共享的一夜讓Credence的生活產生天翻地覆般的變化。





	1. 序言: 領悟到我從未開始

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [This Celluloid Dream](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8749141) by [_Melodic_ (Sae)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sae/pseuds/_Melodic_). 



☕ ☕ ☕

**_序言:_ **

 

“嗯…一杯大杯摩卡，”

一位緊張兮兮的年輕女子念出摺疊好的一張紙上面的內容。。

“了解， Credence?”

Lucy對身旁的人問話， 順手把最後一杯飲料的點單輸入電腦。

“是” Credence輕聲回應， 把牛奶倒入打奶泡機。 Lucy點頭表示了解可還是把明細收據遞給他後，再轉身回到櫃檯。

 

“還有其他的嗎?”

“不， 這就是全部了。”

這名年輕女子看起來像是實習生， 嘆了口氣拿出信用卡來。

 

Credence開始作業把紙杯一一列好， 按下濃縮咖啡機器。 早晨的忙碌接近結束， 很快地Credence就可以開始展開他今天的第一個休息。

他一向喜歡忙碌， 因為可以讓時間過得更快些。 可是今天以他的步調來說有點太忙了。 他小心翼翼用蒸氣加熱牛奶， 用手背擦拭過眉間。

雖然外面的空氣很冰冷， 可咖啡店內悶熱不已。 Credence期待有時候能逃離那瘋狂的喧鬧， 而在灰色的冬日底下散步。

 

“謝謝你!” 那位年輕女子嘴裡發著牢騷走向大門， 手捧的紙托因為裝著大量咖啡而搖搖欲墜。

Lucy轉向Credence重重呼了一大口氣， 在圍裙上擦了擦她的手說。

“還真急呢， 嗯?”

Lucky抓著她的水杯然後喝了一大口水。

“是啊， ” 正在擦拭櫃檯的Credence應聲同意。

“幾乎是午休時間了。”

 

“你真的確定不想要跟我一起去The Strand嗎?””

“不了， 我很好， ” Credence飛快地回答。 “我只是想呼吸些新鮮空氣罷了。”

“隨便你吧。” Lucky聳聳肩表示了解， 然後轉身在櫃檯開始服務下一位客戶。

 

不是說Credence不喜歡他的同事， 他喜歡他們。 可他只是更喜歡獨處。

他會在工作期間稍微跟同事閒聊一會兒， 不過通常Credence偏好獨來獨往。

在休息期間走上長長一段路是他一天之間最期待的時光， 而且靈感也最容易在這段時間湧上。

他的素描簿上零星散佈著他在城市間漫步時所浮現的影像和靈感 。

 

Credence開心地輕嘆口氣， 當一陣冷空氣襲入咖啡店趕走那難以忍受的燥熱。 他抬頭看到新客人進門時驚訝得合不攏嘴。，

一名讓人眼前一亮的黑色短髮的商業人士駐足在大門口， 他身著細節考究的合身三件式西裝。 Credence的臉發燙而心跳如擂鼓般。

這男人就是上周帶他回家過夜的英俊陌生人並且…Credence大口吞嚥了下…給了他這輩子最美好的一夜。 Credence沒有預料自己還能再見他一面。

他們甚至沒有交換過彼此姓名。然而站在這的男人性感無與倫比, 而他的魅力更勝往昔.

 

男人走向收銀機帶著迷人的微笑向Lucy點單。 Credence鼓起勇氣靠近櫃台。

 

☕ ☕ ☕


	2. 就像是一段回憶, 折磨著我

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Credence回想起他第一次見到這位英俊的陌生人的時候

_一周之前_

 

Credence喝完手中的第二杯酒後， 開始定睛望著舞池中的擁擠群眾們。 這家酒吧的調酒的酒精濃度調得比較強烈，

Credence可以感覺腦袋化作一片雲霧伴隨著輕飄飄的暈眩感。

他只有去過這家店幾次而已， 還沒有勇氣放開自我加入那些熱舞的人們。

即使酒精在他的靜脈內穩定的鼓譟著， 他還是守在吧台滿足地坐在陰影壟罩下的位置。

當一名陌生的英俊男人站在他身旁時， 他正思量著再點一杯酒呢? 還是就這樣 一無所獲的直接返家，

 

“讓我請你一杯酒好嗎?”

一抹笑容自他華奢的唇畔漾開， 可以見到嘴唇後方的完美齒列。

 

“噢， 我…” Credence結結巴巴語不成聲。 男人愉悅地抬起單邊眉毛， 嘴唇玩味地勾起。

“好的， 當然。 謝謝你。”

 

男人招來調酒師點了兩杯酒後將專注力轉回Credence身上。 他的幽黑眼眸上上下下緩慢地打量著Credence。

Credence的臉頰發熱， 不知所措地盯著吧台。 為什麼這名陌生的俊美男子要請Credence喝酒， 還要如此帶有深意的評量他呢?

 

兩人在喝酒時並不怎麼聊天， 取而代之的是， 灼熱的凝視與意猶未盡的肢體接觸。

酒精的催化之下讓Credence開始卸下束縛， 而他發現自己正往男人輕柔的愛撫靠攏， 甚至自己也對男人如法炮製。

 

“接下來你打算去哪裡?”

一旦兩人喝完酒後也結清酒資後， 男人開口問道。

 

“只要是特別的地方就好。”

Credence聳肩表示， 與男人視線相接的同時覺得自己大膽不已

 

男人開懷大笑。 “我可以辦到。”

 

 ☕ ☕ ☕

 

這名陌生人的挑高開放式住屋(*Loft)是Credence從未見過的格局。 他們搭乘大型公寓內的電梯直達而上。

數幅現代藝術作品掛在牆上， 落地窗誇耀展現出整座城市壯麗華美的景色， 他的臥室就坐落在住屋正中間， 僅僅用毛玻璃牆區隔開來。

原先在他靜脈中流淌鼓舞他的酒精漸漸消失效力， 緊張感驅使Credence幾乎在大門口前拔腿而跑。

可接下來男人領先一步， 揪住Credence的襯衫送上讓他心醉神迷永生難忘的一吻。 Credence融化在男人的懷中， 他的柔軟雙唇在另一個男人的照拂之下微啟。

Credence敬畏地看著男人徐緩地， 小心翼翼地褪去自己的襯衫。 過程中他的視線緊緊鎖定Credence。

男人的胸膛壯碩精實又光滑， 淺淺的曬黑膚色極其賞心悅目。

 

Credence感覺自己好像回到高中時代， 手指笨拙地摸索脫下自己衣物隨著男人上床。

 

他試圖搜尋適當的措辭來告訴男人… 自己並不常做這類事情， 他甚至從來沒有真正做過。

就好像男人能讀懂Credence的心似的， 他溫柔又細心的用自己光滑的手指緩緩擴張著Credence。

Credence因他的撫觸拱起了身體， 他的臀部隨著在體內扭轉的手指逐漸繃直伸展。

 

男人終於徹底拓開他的身體， 讓自己碩大的勃發慾望輾壓深入進Credence的內壁。 Credence見到滿天星斗。

這股灼熱的疼痛很快轉變成至高的愉悅， Credence的身體隨著男人的每次挺進而不住搖晃著， 指甲深深摳抓進他的背部。

時間已失去意義， 他被緩慢磨人的性愛融化成一攤春水， 筋疲力竭地躺在絲質床單上， 而口中胡亂吐出不成段的語句。

 

早晨來臨， 在快速地梳洗過後， 男人為Credence叫了台計程車。 給了他一個綿長的意猶未竟的吻， 而送他出門。

Credence腦袋還是暈呼呼的， 以至於甚至沒有問對方的姓名。 他能做的只有嘟嚷出一聲敬畏的 _謝謝_ 。

 

他從來都忘不了這位俊美的陌生人; 事實上， 他幾乎每晚都會出現在Credence的幻想中。 Credence回憶起他寬闊的胸膛， 充滿技巧的手指， 他粗大的陰莖。

Credence躺在棉被下， 彎曲著手指圈繞自己勃發的慾望擼動， 閉上雙眼沉溺在那些回憶中。

他希望在他的那些黏稠體液釋放沾染在手指上時， 能有個名字讓他呼喊出聲， 不過所有浮現在他心中的是那張迷人的臉龐和那副驚艷絕倫的笑容。

老實說Credence不指望還能再見男人一面， 即使他曾經動了念頭回去那家夜店尋找他的身影。

 

“嗨， Credence 你有在聽我說話嗎?”

Lucy在Credence面前揮了揮手。

“準備好要開始做這張點單了嗎?”

 

男人把注意力轉向Credence， 他大睜雙眼， 嘴因驚訝而微張。 那對暗色眼瞳辨認出對方的身分， 藉著凝視Credence而直直刺入對方，

☕ ☕ ☕


	3. 你宛若新雪般悄悄地降落, 電影似的

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Credence處理再次遇見Graves的震驚中

“好的， 我聽到了。”

 

Credence回應， 從Lucy手中抽走紙片。 他的眼睛看向她手中的信用卡。 _Percival Graves_ 。

當然一名神秘的俊美男子理當擁有這般隱晦具有深意的名字。 因為Credence還不能夠說出來這個不尋常的名字。

 

“嗯， 好的。 一杯三倍濃縮大杯豆奶拿鐵準備中。”

 

Credence正忙著低頭從冰箱取出豆奶和專用的打奶泡機。 他可以感覺到男人緊盯著他， 即便他自己忙於手上的工作。

衣領掩蓋下的喉嚨還是染上一片羞赧的酡紅。

當飲料完成時， 他終於鼓起勇氣抬起視線。 兩人的手指在傳遞飲料時輕觸， 而讓Credence感到有火花從接觸的位置竄到手臂。

 

“Credence嗎?” 他問， 眼睛瞥向Credence圍裙上的名牌。

 

“是的。 ” Credence心臟在胸膛內劇烈跳動。 “Graves先生。”

 

“Graves先生?” 男人臉上綻開有魅力的露齒笑容。 “如此正式。 我想我喜歡這種稱呼方式。”

 

“您還需要其他的東西嗎? 先生” Credence有禮貌地問， 緊張不已看向Graves的肩膀。

 

“是的， 我會的，” Graves回應， 他的眼神幽暗帶有佔有慾。

 

“不過我想我會為了這下次再來訪。”

 

“我會在這邊的， ” Credence熱切地回話， 內心為了愚蠢的回應咒罵著自己。

 

“但願如此呢。 ” Credence由上往下緩慢地掃視著Credence。

 

“很高興能再見到你一面， Credence”

 

Graves在眨眼…噢天啊， _眨眼_ …然後對他輕語呢喃著走出店面。

 

“你認識這男人嗎?” Credence轉身發現Lucy正雙手抱胸， 謹慎地盯著自己。

 

“不，” Credence搖頭否認。 “好吧， 不算是。”

 

“你有事瞞著我喔，” Lucy興奮地說， 身體往前傾向Credence。

 

“我要去休息了。” Credence急沖沖脫下自己的圍裙， 然後放在櫃台上。

他從後方休息室一把抓了自己背包， 飛快地穿上外套然後衝出大門。 無論Lucy在他身後大喊了甚麼， 他都堅持忽略不理會。

☕ ☕ ☕

 

Credence把鑰匙扔到桌上， 打開燈光， 然後將自己的外套隨意披在椅子。

房東並沒有修好整棟建築物的鍋爐， 導致Credence的公寓寒氣逼人。 罷工中的暖氣機僅僅散發最低限度的熱氣。

 

說實話， 他的公寓有點破舊不堪。 鄰居也糟糕透頂， 壁紙很薄， 然後轉角處就是地鐵站。

不過這是Credence所能負擔起的價位， 而他也很開心能擁有自己的住處。

從一個又一個的寄宿家庭間輾轉流離很痛苦， 並且他從未真正找到自己的歸宿。

在他終於徹底獨立前的最後的寄宿家庭， 是其中最可怕的一間。

Mary Lou， 來自地獄的養母， 是狂熱的宗教份子並且極盡嚴苛。 她徹底控制Credence與他的收養姊妹們的生活的每一方面，

她會狠狠地懲罰Credence當他沒有達到她不可能的期望時。

 

當她第一次發現他的素描簿時， 她驚恐不已。 她把Credence鎖在他的房間內， 當著他的面把圖稿給燒了， 然後譏笑他的藝術心靈有惡魔蟄伏於其中。

接下來用皮鞭抽打他， Credence那晚哭了一整夜， 盯著他的心血結晶化為灰燼粉碎在他的掌心， 煙霧在他流血的手指間流轉。

她日日不停歇地虐待著Credence， 灌輸他想成為 _自己選擇的人_ 是有多羞恥的想法。

 

他永遠都忘不了自己逃離的那一天， 他終於找到方法離開那個毀滅性的家。

在法院簽屬文件時就好像宛如重生， 並且第一次踏進他視為家的寒酸公寓。

 

Credence走向廚房， 手裡拿著一盒隔夜的炒麵(*lo mein ) 在水槽上方吃了一口。 這個陋室也許不奢華， 不過是他擁有的最珍貴的所在。

他再吃了幾口麵後， 把剩下的放回冰箱內， 為自己倒了大杯的水然後回到臥室。

他謹慎地踏過幾幅帆布， 塗抹其上的油性顏料尚在緩慢地乾透， 最後他倒下自己的床上。

 

今天…很有意思。 他沒辦法把Graves先生的臉龐從腦袋裡趕出去， 那抹有魅力的微笑和那對暗色， 帶有探詢意味的眼瞳。

他討厭自己光是想著再次見到Graves就胃部抽蓄，他為男人再度回到咖啡店有多疼。

與一名羞怯笨拙的孩子的一夜情也許是一時的嘗新， 可是像Graves這般的男人還想再與Credence相見?

 

Credence嚥下水後把玻璃杯放在他的床頭櫃上。 他轉過身面對著窗戶， 凝望著城市的霓虹燈光反射在夜晚的天空，

沒有必要在假設和可能上面投注希望; Credence早就為此熟捻於心了。

 

他閉上雙眼漸漸地熟睡， 仍然可以在夢鄉中看見Graves的臉。


	4. 緊抓住融化的男孩, 逐漸消失了

“讓我猜猜。” Lucy胸有成足地笑著。

“大杯的三倍濃縮豆奶拿鐵對嗎？”

“妳猜對了。” Graves微笑回應她， 完美的編貝皓齒隱藏在迷人的嘴唇之後…

“Credence？” Lucy把點單舉高。

“好的， 我聽到了。” Credence臉紅著開始準備飲料。

 

遠超出Credence的驚喜， Craves隔天就踏足這間咖啡店。 接下來他每天都來， 很快地， 在一周之內就成為這家店的常客。

他永遠都點一樣的咖啡， 並且堅持要Credence為他調理。

Credence依稀記得昨天午休結束後，看到Graves有耐心地坐在店內的某張桌子等待讓他的臉羞窘發紅。

Lucy狠狠地捉弄他， 對他說明Craves喜歡他的咖啡已Credence才會的作法來製作。

 

“Credence，” Graves打招呼， 手肘放在櫃台上， 身體前傾靠向他。

“哈囉， Graves先生。” Credence專注在測量豆奶的份量， 而決定 _不要_ 在意著Graves喉嚨的曲線。

“忙碌的一天？” Graves的視線仔細地巡梭他的臉龐。

“有一點。 早上忙到喘不過氣來呢。”

“你看起來有點臉紅，” Graves輕笑地評論著。

“我有嗎？” Credence大口吞嚥了下， 祈求他的臉頰不要再這麼紅了。

“一定是奶泡機的關係”

“一定是呢，” Graves狡猾地重複。

“你的飲料做好了。” Credence緊張不已地拿著拿鐵。

“謝謝你。” Graves伸手拿杯子時， 他的手包裹住Credence的。 他狡黠微笑然後讓他的手指多流連一會兒時間。

“我會很快再見到你的， Credence。”

 

☕ ☕ ☕

Graves的調情如深入骨髓的天性般自然。 他友善又迷人， 總是花時間跟Lucy和後方的顧客開玩笑。

看到Graves溫暖地對其他人微笑時， Credence常覺得忌妒的短刺從他的脊椎攀升而上。 他甚至眼中帶有忌妒的火花看著Graves為其他客人開門。

這些感覺很快地就不復存在， 然而， Graves的專注力轉移到Credence身上。

這個空間內的所有空氣和燈光全部消彌無形， 僅餘下Credence苦苦掙扎地呼吸空氣， 瞇著眼看向Graves身後的白熾光亮。

突然間， 整間咖啡店只剩下他們兩人， 他們是這個世界碩果僅存的最後人類。

Graves盛讚他; 誇獎他的頭髮， 他的眼眸， 甚至他在拿鐵上拉花的藝術技巧。

 

Graves終於要離開， 臨行時的老練微笑和惡魔般地眨眼， 世界回歸到原先的繁忙。

顧客起此彼落的聊天聲響， 椅子挪動的噪音， 和濃縮咖啡機發出的聲音充盈著Credence的耳朵。 Credence立刻臉紅， 強迫自己專注在咖啡的點單上。

這一天如往常般， Credence以冷靜又滿足的心情度過他接下來的輪班。 哭泣的孩童， 沒耐心的客人， 還有烘培咖啡豆，

都讓他稍微沒那麼在意那個從自己胸膛裡漸漸茁壯的溫暖， 快樂的氣泡。

☕ ☕ ☕

今天的時間過得較往常慢， Credence充滿渴望地盯著時鐘，卻度日如年。 他不情願地歸咎這凝重又悲傷的空氣， 也許是因為Graves今早沒有像平常一樣來店裡。

在輪班的大多數時間， Lucy小心地觀察他， 了然的神色躍於她的臉上。 Credence謝天謝地， 她閉緊嘴巴沒有詢問事情原委。

不是說Graves _必須_ 每天都得光臨…他應該要來嗎？ Graves身為一家成功的行銷公司的合夥人， (Credence兩周前聽到的眾多之一的有趣事實)

還同時跟一家非營利的組織合作。 Credence訝異Graves甚至還能從他繁忙的行程表中抽出時間過來。

 

Credence變得習慣性看到他的英俊臉龐， 聽到他的低沉嗓音， 聞到他慣用的辛辣調的鬚後水。

他試著不要再想了， 企圖讓自己忙於其他事來轉移注意力， 可是他的心拒絕配合。

Credence整個人迷失在他揣測不安的思緒中， 以至於沒注意到他的手碰到蒸氣棒上， 直到一股鑽心刺骨的疼痛燒灼他的皮膚。

 

“操， ” Credence大叫， 把手縮往身體的方向。

“注意語言，” Lucy譏笑他， 但檢查他的傷勢後， 她的表情轉為凝重說道。

“看起來不妙。”

“我沒事，” Credence口中喃喃說著， 把手浸入冰水時覺得自己很蠢。

“今天剩下來的工作就是清點收銀機了， 我可以接手收店的工作。 你應該回家的。”

“妳確定嗎？ 我不介意…”

 

Credence跟Lucy的談話被前門響起的叮噹聲響給中斷。 他大嘆一口氣後轉身。

他們的營業時間清楚地寫在大門處。 有誰會試著在關門前五分鐘來店呢？

 

“希望我沒有太晚。”

 _Graves_ 。 Credence的胃部絞緊， 暫時遺忘他手傷的疼痛。

“我們已經關閉濃縮咖啡機了，” Lucy飽含歉意的說。

“可是冰箱可能還有些冷泡咖啡。”

“不， 沒關係。 無論如何， 這麼晚我不該再攝取咖啡因了。 我只是想過來打聲招呼罷了。” Graves的眼睛仔細地看著Credence的臉。

“我很開心在你離開前遇到你。 我可以陪你一起回家嗎？”

“我住在布魯克林， ” Credence回答， 立刻想要咒罵自己的愚蠢回應。 究竟怎麼回事， Graves總是那麼容易讓他講話結結巴巴的。

“好吧， 也許只是到火車站。” Graves溫暖地微笑， 明顯的不讓對方有拖延的藉口。

“噢， 我仍然必須去…” Credence轉向Lucy的方向。

“別擔心了。” Lucy趕他離開， 還特別把他推到大門口。

“收店的工作交給我吧。”

 

“我們該走了嗎？” Graves推開大門， 耐心地等待Credence穿上夾克和抓著他的背包。

 

天空已經褪色成海軍藍， 不過城市的光害硬將努力閃耀的星星光芒洗刷到不可見。

甚至連月亮都奮力與霓虹燈掙扎， 頑強地想在高樓大廈之後顯示祂的存在。

Graves沐浴在來自街燈和店鋪的明亮光線下， 顯得俊美無儔。 他緊臨Credence站著， 確定當他們站在擁擠的行人道上時， 對方就緊靠在他身邊。

Credence感覺只要安靜的亦步亦趨地走在Graves身邊， 自己就好似處在九霄雲端， 消費著幸福。

絕大多數時間他瞧著前方的地面， 專注在鑲嵌在水泥地上的小斑點， 思索著這些為何如鑽石般閃爍發光。

時不時地， 他會偷偷瞥向一眼Graves， 全副心神迷醉於他俊朗耀人的五官輪廓。 Graves歪頭捕捉到Credence的舉動時， 會回應一個俏皮的露齒笑容。

Credence羞窘的紅了臉， 手指彎曲成拳， 才驚覺沒想到手上的傷口。

 

“噢， 該死的!” Credence放鬆受傷的手。

“你還好嗎？” Graves的眼睛充滿關切。

“是啊， 抱歉。” Credence把手放進他的口袋內， “只是今天有點燙傷而已。”

“讓我瞧瞧。” Graves停下步伐， 摟住Credence的肩膀。 他的語調低沉蘊含著命令， Credence立刻伸出手。

 

Credence小心翼翼檢查他的手， 大拇指輕柔滑過他的手掌。 “這疼嗎？”

“只有一點點痛而已，” Credence渾身顫抖地回應， 他的吐息落在溫柔的撫觸。

“可憐的小東西。 (*Poor thing)” Graves抬起Credence的手到唇畔， 落下柔煦的一吻在那燙傷的肌膚上。

Credence的臉頰發燙， 緊緊盯著他的鞋子的某一點， 兩個人幾乎緊靠讓他的身體顫慄不止。

Graves握住Credence受傷的手不放， 他的另一隻手輕柔捧起Credence的下顎。

Credence尖銳地倒抽口氣， 當Graves引導他的頭傾斜到逕直望入對方探索的雙眼。

 

“Graves先生，” Credence喘氣。

 

一個年輕女人從Credence後方撞到他， 急忙地嘟嚷一聲抱歉後， 往角落的地鐵站直衝而去。

Graves緩慢地讓Credence從他的掌握中溜開， Credence不情願地往後退了一步。

 

“我最好得走了。” Credence笨拙地調整他的背包， 避免自己的視線與Graves的交會。

“Okay。” Graves看起來很失望， 不過溫暖的微笑很快地回到他臉上。

“回家時注意安全， Credence。”

“謝謝你，” Credence迅速回答， 大步走向地鐵站。

在走下階梯通往地鐵前， 他往身後看去， 渴望能再看到最後一眼Graves俊美的臉龐。 所能見的只有大燈刺眼的炫光和Graves曾經站過的空地。

☕ ☕ ☕


	5. 瑰麗多彩隨著你的離去而失去光華

☕ ☕ ☕

 

距離Graves上一次來訪咖啡店已經過了10天。

Credence並沒有刻意計算時間… _他不想這樣做_ … 可他的心背叛他 ， 細數Graves不再造訪的日夜。 Credence不太意外事態發展至此。

紐約市的咖啡廳多如繁星; 有甚麼理由讓Graves非得一定光臨這家店呢？

遠比Credence更年輕 ， 更有自信且帥氣的青春男子們更不難找; Graves沒道理只對自己情有獨鍾。

 

Credence並不笨 ， 實際上呢 ， 他是個現實主義者…他不能對Graves會離開這件事假裝吃驚不已。

不是說他們之間已有類似於承諾的存在。

一夜情 ， 即使是一場意義非凡的短暫歡愛 ， 若有似無的調情並不等於一段穩定的關係。

這些事Credence都心知肚明 ， 可是對於他的全副身心靈所造成的傷害並沒有減輕絲毫。

Credence忍不住感覺自己被遺棄了 ， 猜想著Graves又再次離開 ， 一定是自己哪邊做錯了。 為何Credence這麼容易讓男人離去。

 

Credence的胸膛因疼痛而發緊 ， 苦澀的感覺湧上他的喉嚨 ， 突然間讓他喘不過口氣來。

 

“Lucy？” Credence氣喘吁吁 ， 眼角的視線模糊一片。

 

“我可以外出一會兒嗎？”

 

“好的 ， 當然 ，” Lucy對Credence投向關心的一瞥 ， 回應道。

 

寒冬的陣風歡欣迎接著Credence ， 他滿懷感激之情地深吸了口酷寒的空氣後，匆忙地邁進緊鄰商店的暗巷中 ， 背脊靠著牆壁。

身後的冰冷磚牆讓他放鬆。 他穩定著自己的呼吸 ， 試圖將思緒更加集中 ， 以驅散那股幾乎使他窒息悶絕的熱烈情感。

 

過去的Credence總是小心謹慎，不輕易地放縱情感。 他不對任何人上心留情 ， 也不允許他人過於親近他…

只是不值得為情所傷罷了。 他甚至不知道Graves何時闖過他重重的防禦 ， 而在他的心靈常駐有一席之地。

 

是甚麼理由讓Graves不再出現在咖啡店？ 有可能是他察覺到Credence蔓生的情感 ， 而決定就此打住？

如往常般質疑自己 ， 恐懼憂慮悄悄襲捲而來 ， 突然間 ， Credence感覺到自己回到往昔。

回到學生生涯 ， 回到那間他被虐待的寄養家庭 ， 回到那個受到無情苛刻的話語鞭笞而哭泣的懦弱男孩。

 

_怪胎_

 

Credence雙手環抱自己 ， 他的呼吸再次變得粗淺起來 ， 當愚蠢的淚水如針扎般刺痛他的雙眼。

 

“Credence？” Credence抬頭當一隻溫暖的手抓住他的前臂時 ，對方暗色的雙眼閃爍著擔憂的光芒 ， 直直望入他的眼睛。

 

“你還好嗎？”

 

Credence想要點頭 ， 對Graves保證一切都好 ，這幾天來他並沒有因為其他人的不告而別， 而有一絲一毫的崩潰。

取而代之 ， 他只是徒勞無功的張嘴 ， 卻吐不出隻字片語。

 

“沒事了。” Graves聲音沙啞地把Credence拉起身 ， 擁入他溫暖的懷抱裡 ， 把Credence淚跡斑斑的臉蛋壓向自己的寬闊胸懷中。

 

“乖 ， 我就在你身邊。”

 

Credence的肩膀隨著無聲的點頭而輕顫著 ， 過去那周讓他心神俱疲的恐懼如今因無法再承受而浮上檯面。

被壓抑的緊張與擔憂將他壓垮 ， Credence靠在Graves胸前嘟嚷著斷斷續續不連貫的解釋。

 

Graves親暱的愛撫他的頭髮 ， 他的手指爬梳過Credence的短髮 ， 一邊在Credence耳畔低喃著寬慰他的話語。

數分鐘過後 ， Credence終於倒抽一口尖銳的吐息 ， 而後抬頭面對Graves。

 

“我真的對此很抱歉。” Credence重重地嘆了口氣 ， 一邊企圖撫順澎亂的髮絲。

 

“別說道歉 ，” Graves堅持。

 

“我…我以為你離開我了 ， ” Credence輕聲承認。

 

“你不見蹤影這麼久 ， 卻不知道你去了什麼地方 ， 而我只是以為…”

 

“對不起。” Graves抬起手捧住Credence的臉頰。

 

“我臨時接到通知必須飛往西岸去參加一場商務會議。”

 

“這沒甚麼的，” Credence 避談這個話題。

 

“你不欠我任何解釋的。”

 

“我真的很不好意思表現的像是一個…” Credence語尾聲調轉弱 ， 然後看向地面後再繼續開口說話。 “…怪胎。”

 

“你不是怪胎，” Graves熱情地反駁。

 

“你是特別的， Credence， 絕無僅有的獨一無二。” (* You’re special ， Credence ， so very special。)

 

“Graves先生…”

 

“你對我來說非常的特別。” (* You’re very special to me。)

 

Graves的大拇指溫柔地摩娑著Credence的下顎。

 

“我再也不會像這樣離開你了 ， Credence。 我保證。”

 

Credence 急抽一口氣因著Graves的手指纏繞他頸背後方的髮綹。

 

他正準備靠向Graves時 ， Lucy出現在暗巷內。

 

“你還好嗎 ， Credence？ 你去了好一陣子了…噢。 哈囉 ， Graves先生。”

 

Lucy的臉浮現一朵害羞的微笑。 “抱歉打擾了。”

 

“沒事的 ， ” Credence 羞怯地脫口而出。

 

“抱歉留妳一個人顧店。 我現在立刻回去。”

 

他飛快地看向一眼Graves ， 男人的唇上綻開一抹溫暖的笑容 ， 緩慢地讓Credence自他掌握中離去。

 

“謝謝你 ， Graves先生。 我最好得回去工作了。”

 

Credence衝回店裡 ， 跟在Lucy身後而忽略她想打探實情的問題。

 

他開心地嘆氣 來自店裡的熱氣撲面而來環繞他的周身 ， Credence腳步輕快地就定位在櫃檯之後。

從上周就佔據在他胸膛的沉悶感 ， 如今一掃而空 ， 在Credence今天剩下的工作時光 ， 留給他的是逐漸滋長的溫馨情懷。

☕ ☕ ☕

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 這章作者很巧妙地把電影中的情節融入故事內, enjoy it!


	6. 身處閃耀， 黑暗， 深深沉入絲絨中

☕ ☕ ☕

此時此刻的Credence承認自己完全迷失了。

他為這男人神魂顛倒，心臟緊揪，全副心神都掛記在Graves身上。

每當有人走進咖啡廳，Credence就會緊張地呼吸漏了拍，脈搏也隨之加速。 Graves的態度隨著到訪的次數增加變得更親切友善，

總是伺機把手輕刷過Credence的， 並盡可能延長肌膚相觸的一刻。 Credence也知道Graves從不錯過看到自己的臉因此羞紅。

Graves只是了然地笑著， 他的表情開朗又溫暖， 同時， 一些更沉鬱更熱情勃發的情慾在男人眼中流轉著。

Credence覺得自己快被這些情境給吞噬了， Graves好像能直視到他的靈魂深處， 液態的熱潮流遍周身威脅著要把他焚燒殆盡。

 

Graves今天點了咖啡和一個糕點， 他站在櫃台， 情色地把沾到手指上的卡士達醬舔乾淨。

Graves輕聲嘆出滿足的呻吟聲， 他的嘴唇因黏答答的糖粉閃爍不已。

Credence試圖不要盯著直看， 而是開始擦起桌子來忽略他的牛仔褲內的漸硬的勃起。

“這真是太美味了。”Graves吸吮大拇指讚嘆。

 

“你看起來很喜歡這個， ” Credence只能說出這些話，希望他的褲子內的勃發慾望能不再這麼緊繃。

“這些都是自家烘培的糕點嗎？”

“是的。” Credence放下抹布， 終於能夠往上看。

“這些都是我們的烘培師 Jacob 自己做的。”

“有天分的男人。” Credence覺得一股忌妒之情在攪動著他的臟腑，說來荒謬， Credence流露出來的神情必定出賣了他，

因為Graves靠向前， 嘴唇揚起一抹挑逗的微笑。 “當然…不像這位咖啡師這麼有天份”

 

“謝謝，” Credence笑著， 咬住自己的臉頰內側， 免得開心的咧嘴大笑

“所以， 你們營業時間快結束了嗎？”

“是的。” Credence看一眼時鐘。 “再幾分鐘吧”

“很好，” Graves用餐巾把手擦乾淨。

“也許今晚我們可以一起共進晚餐。”

“噢。” Credence的心臟猛烈跳動， 興奮感在血液中激升。 _操_ 。

“我…我今晚沒有辦法。”

“啊。” Graves看起來很訝異，失望的神色在他的臉上一閃即逝。

“我是說， 我很樂意，” Credence急切地堅持。 “我只是…我只是今晚沒空。”

“有其他計畫嗎？” Graves詢問的語調帶著忌妒。

“算是吧。” Credence緊張地吞嚥了口。 “是的”

“好吧， 我最好得讓你走了。” Graves點頭， 跟在咖啡店另一側的Lucy揮手打招呼後， 轉身走出大門。

Credence沒有錯過受傷的神情出現在Graves的臉上。

 

“你在幹嘛？” Lucy走到大門口把關門的標誌翻轉過來。

“為什麼不告訴他你今晚有展覽？”

“我不知道。”Credence聳肩。 他其實知道 _理由_ ， 但就是不能大聲說出來。

“又沒甚麼重要的。”

“你真的很不可思議，” Lucy怒氣沖沖說道。 “我要去倒垃圾了。”

 

Lucy手提垃圾用肩膀撞開門， 縷縷冷風自敞開的門外吹進來。 Credence重重地嘆了口氣後往後方的房間走去。

因誤會而心跳加劇， 可是他沒辦法對Graves坦承今晚自己有場展覽。 即使所有他的朋友們和老師都告訴過他，Credence的藝術作品有著非常強烈的自我意識。

他的內心仍然存有部分Mary Lou留下的陰影， 大聲斥罵他， 堅持Credence是個毫無天分又一無是處的人。

他的創作過於私人， 赤裸裸不加修飾， 以及極盡寫實。 儘管他喜歡Graves， _想要_ Graves， 他還是不確定自己準備好要讓Graves一窺真實的他。

Credence甚至不知道他能對他人如此袒露靈魂。

Lucy回到休息室， 一副在外面停留很久的樣貌， 可是她迴避Credence探詢的視線。

☕ ☕ ☕

 

畫廊裡滿滿的人; 藝術家們得小心翼翼穿越過人群，激動的談話聲幾乎要被擴音機傳出的音樂給掩蓋。

Credence強迫把撥弄著自己襯衫的衣領的手放到身側。 他已經參加過幾場展覽， 不過這是他第一次看到這麼多出席者。

他得承認這間畫廊比他曾經參展過的都還棒， 眾多來客也證明了這點。 站在自己畫作前面的Credence仍然無法克服緊張， 手掌汗津津潮濕不已。

 

“哇， 你看過Eric的雕刻了嗎？” Lucy站在Credence身旁小聲低語。

“真令人印象深刻。”

“是啊，” Credence同意。

“我一點也不驚訝， 如果他的作品以定價的兩倍賣出。”

“你的作品也不差啊。”

“噢， 噓。” Credence的臉羞紅一片， 玩鬧似地用肩膀撞了下Lucy的，

“噢， 他來了。” Lucy視線移到大門口， 身體變得僵硬。

“誰來了？” Credence隨著Lucy的視線

“聽好， 你現在不要對我生氣…”

“Lucy，” Credence警告。 “妳到底幹了甚麼好事？”

 

“我就是今天Graves先生離開咖啡廳時， 跟在他後面。” Credence捕捉到Graves饒有興味環顧畫廊的目光。

穿著三件式西裝的他俊朗無儔， 海軍藍與灰藍的配色襯托得他完美無瑕。

“然後我就跟他提了下你的展覽。”

“你沒有，” Credence嘶聲說出， 他先前的緊張現在爆增了10倍有餘。

Graves注意到Credence盯著他看， 笑得很溫暖地往Credence的方向走去。

“你等下會感激我，” Lucy保證， 縮了下自己肩膀後急忙離去。

 

Graves現在距離他只有數寸之遙， 熱切的目光緊鎖在Credence身上。 他還不算有在工作之餘看過Graves， 管他的， 不算真正有。

看著Graves在非工作場合的地點朝向自己的方向走來， 一陣顫慄竄上他的脊椎。 他該怎麼反應？ 他應該要說些甚麼話？

Credence真希望有設備可以讓時光倒流(這聽起來難道不是很神奇嗎？)

他想回到那晚的夜店， 那時的他充滿了勇氣， 並且燈光足夠昏暗到隱藏他如火般燎燒的臉頰。

 

“所以。” Graves走近Credence， 兩人間的距離幾乎要消彌於無形。

畫廊人很多， 但又沒有到擁擠的程度。 “這是我的情敵嗎？”

“不好意思？” Credence困惑地皺起眉頭。

“這就是你今天推掉我約會的原因？” Graves環顧房間四周。

“啊。” Credence的視線往地上瞥去。

“是的， 我…很抱歉…”

“不讓我知道嗎？” Graves 溫柔地打斷。 “能讓我知道理由嗎？”

 

“我不想要你覺得有義務來參加還是甚麼的。” Credence拘促不安聳肩道， 臉頰脹紅發燙。 “我不覺得你會有興趣。”

“Credence。” Graves低沉又熱情的嗓音讓Credence被動地抬起視線看著Graves。

“我對每一分每一寸的你都深感興趣。”

Credence心跳如擂鼓， 他的呼吸梗在喉嚨。 Graves的表情認真地說出的話堅定又溫暖，

有可能Graves真的想要跟他長久發展嗎？

 

“哇噢， 這真令人驚豔。” 一名年輕男子走向Credence， 眼睛盯著Credence身旁的炭筆素描。

“這出售嗎？”

“噢， 謝謝你。” Credence搖搖頭把自己從咒語中解放， 注意力轉向這名男子。

“是的， 這套系列都可以購買。”

“如此絕妙的畫作。” 男人仔細觀察畫作後再轉向Credence。 “你真的很有天分。 我能想像定價一定很高。”

 

“噢， 這個嘛， 我很高興議價。”

這男人從上而下仔細地打量著Credence， 熾熱的火花自他眼底竄起。

“也許晚一點我們可以一起喝點酒來討論價格？”

 

“他今晚有計畫了。”

Graves的手臂環住Credence的肩膀。 聲音友善卻嚴峻

“噢。” 男人左右環顧了Credence和Graves， 然後雙手挫敗地抬起。

“我很抱歉， 我真的沒注意到。”

 

Credence不太確定該為Graves顯而易見的佔有欲感到被冒犯， 還是融化在他溫暖的觸碰間。 他選擇後者。

Graves手臂搭在自己肩上的舒適重量， 身上的味道聞起來像是辛辣的柑橘調。

察覺Graves想要他的這件事， 讓Credence的脈搏劇烈搏動著。

 

“我對此很抱歉。” Graves清清喉嚨， 看起來有些不好意思。 他的手臂依然摟住Credence。

“我不應該這般唐突， 而且我也不是刻意要這麼善妒。” 他的聲音變得低沉又嚴肅。

“可是， 光想到有人要邀你出去， 碰觸你的身體…” Graves的語尾拉長， 再次清了清自己的喉嚨。

Credence看到淡淡的紅暈染上Graves臉頰的瞬間， 無可救藥地興奮起來。

“這沒甚麼，” Credence回應， 企圖不要在看到Graves露出寬慰表情時微笑。

他挑逗地追加一句， “不過你趕走生意了。”

 

“我真的非常不專業，” Graves道歉， 不過他的語調聽起來有一絲幽默的含意。

“我先去周遭轉一圈再過來。 我可不想嚇跑之後的顧客。”

Graves的手臂緩慢地從Credence肩上移開， 手指留戀從他的頸背上輕滑而過。

Credence竭盡全力抑制自己的身體不因溫柔的愛撫而發顫。

 

Graves後退一步， 不過視線卻膠著在Credence正後方的繪畫。

他無言凝視好一會兒， 這讓Credence在男人沉默的審視中焦慮不安。

Credence觀察到Graves的臉上閃過各種情緒， 突然間， 緊張感壟罩Credence， 驅使他開始說話。

 

“這系列中我最先開始創作的就是這幅作品。” Credence咬唇當Graves點頭示意， 他仍然緊盯著畫作。

“這幅畫作名為  _暗黑怨靈_ (*Obscurus)”

“這真讓人印象深刻，” Graves終於開口說話， 他的聲音飽含敬畏讚嘆之情。

 

“很明顯這不是我最開心的一幅作品，” Credence承認， 回憶起他在黑暗的夜裡創作這幅畫的時光。

他想起來自己所經歷過的悲慘過往從血脈中流淌而過， 當他在畫布上揮灑著由煙燻灰， 午夜黑， 還有普魯士藍交織成的陰影。

“這真美，” Graves輕聲說道。 終於他能把視線自畫作上移開， 再次看向Credence。

“絕無僅有的美麗絕倫。”

 

“謝謝你，” Credence緊張輕顫地低語。

這真的能出售嗎？”

“是的， 沒錯，” Credence心臟有點發疼因著自己最私人的創作要離他而去。

“如果你還沒有準備好要賣出這幅畫的話， 我不會夢想要帶走它，”

Graves察覺到Credence內心的掙扎而斷言說道。

 

“不，” Credence果斷地嘆了口氣。 “我準備好要脫手了。”

“如果你確定的話，” Graves緩慢說出口。 Credence同意地點點頭。

“那我今晚會帶走這幅畫。” Graves評估作品的價格後搖了搖頭。

“這價值遠比你開的賣價還要高。 我不會出價低於雙倍的。”

“噢 不， 我…”

 

“不要賤賣自己的作品， Credence。”

Graves單手放在Credence的肩上。

“你比自己認為的還更有價值。”

Credence的心因滿滿的情感而鼓脹著。 人群的喧鬧聲消逝不見，

他發覺自己沉溺在Graves真誠的， 閃閃發亮的幽黑雙眸中。

 

“我能幫你把畫今晚帶回Loft。” Graves抬起單邊眉毛，

不過Credence繼續進逼， 感覺自己有自信又大膽。

“你說過你今晚有計畫， 我猜是指跟我一起？”

“沒錯，” Graves同意， 單手捧起Credence的臉頰， 大拇指輕刷過對方的下唇。

“你要跟我一起回家。” Credence撫摸唇上被觸碰的地方， Graves傾身在他的耳畔低語。

 

“我最好四處晃晃， 讓其他人欣賞你的曠世傑作。 但是別忘記了， _暗黑怨靈_ 是我的。”

Credence點頭同意， 當Graves的嘴唇輕刷而過他的耳廓時顫抖不已。

Graves拉開兩人間的距離， 在消失在人群間前揚起一抹性感的笑容。

 

Credence聽懂了Graves的弦外之音， 知道這男人真正的意思是。

 

_你是我的。_

 

Credence全無異議 _。_


	7. 祈求永不結束

重新回到Graves的Loft讓Credence感覺陌生， 他對屋內裝潢仍記憶猶新， 可是這次沒有流竄在血管內的酒精來消彌他的緊張。  
每件事都更加鮮明清晰了; Graves家牆壁的顏色更發鮮妍， 腳踩在硬木地板上發出的聲響較往常響亮， 他手指底下真皮沙發的柔軟觸感宛若蝶翼撲拍。  
先前兩人在車上的輕鬆對話已不復存在， 取而代之的是， 緊張感和沉重的安靜。 Credence靠在沙發上， 看著Graves小心脫下外套和領帶。

“別拘束當自己家就好，” Graves走進廚房打開冰箱時隨意說著。  
“要喝點甚麼嗎？”

一杯酒足以打破現下僵局， 一些熱辣的液體能有效平復在Credence如在胸前抓撓的期待感。  
不過Credence這次忍不住想要保持清醒， 他不希望因為酒精的關係， 對今晚必定發生的事記憶模糊。

“只要水就好了。” 

Graves挑眉不發一語， 扭開Voss玻璃瓶裝礦泉水蓋子遞給Credence。  
Credence從沙發上起身後, 隨著Graves的腳步走到廚房的中島接過水瓶, 大口吞嚥了半瓶水， 一陣不可思議的燥熱赫然襲身而來。  
些許水液自他唇角溢出滑落至下顎。 在水滴滾落Credence的脖頸前， Graves用大拇指用力抹去那抹濕意。 

Graves的眼瞳是深沉濃重的黑色， 擴張得極寬的瞳孔讓眸色看起來幾近純黑。  
Graves就算把水瓶從對方手中取走喝水，也絲毫不鬆懈對他縝密的審視。  
一陣陌生的緊張感壟罩周身, 當Credence留意到Graves的嘴唇精準地落在他剛剛唇觸碰過的位置時。

他們靠得極近， 視線緊鎖著彼此， Credence確信要是這股張力不斷， 他會被焚燒殆盡。  
四周的空氣感覺厚重黏膩又沉甸甸， 好似隱形的屏障把兩人膠著在原地。 當Graves用力把水瓶放在桌上， Credence證明了即將預期發生的事情。  
Graves靠得更近， 溫暖的吐息直撲Credence臉頰讓他的眼睫不住輕顫， 雙唇微啟準備好Graves的親近。

甚麼都沒有發生

當他再次睜開眼， Graves後退一步， Credence得咬住下唇才能抑制失望的輕呼。 當兩人間的距離逐漸拉開, 玩味的光芒在Graves眼底閃爍不已。  
Graves鬆開背心上的緊固件， 手指挑逗著那些閃爍的鈕扣再解開。  
他可以清楚看到Graves表情透露出的要求， 可他並不打算棄械投甲...至少不是現在。 他想要聽Graves大聲說出口。

"你想從我這邊得到甚麼？"  
Credence問道， 自豪不讓聲音中的緊張外洩。

“你不是早知道了？”  
Graves鬆開衣領， 靈巧的手指正一顆顆解開鈕扣。

“告訴我，”  
Credence輕語呢喃， 愣愣盯著Graves那隨著上衣墜落在地後， 袒露而出的精碩胸膛。

Graves兩個箭步向前， 迅速縮短彼此間的距離。 被Graves臂膀摟住的Credence神魂顛倒癡迷不已。  
一聲驚促的短呼很快消失在Graves濕潤微啟的唇齒之間。 

 

Credence確信他定會被情慾之火燃燒殆盡。 熱潮衝向血脈， 隨著快速的心跳聲劇烈搏動著。  
他的下巴在Graves帶有鬍渣的粗糙下顎廝磨之下灼傷， 嘴唇的嫩肉被男人啃咬的發腫。  
Credence 確信從來沒有人這樣吻過他...沒有這種讓他腦袋停擺， 幾乎要把他吞吃入腹的深吻。

“我想要從你這邊得到甚麼？”  
Graves問， 稍稍拉開距離， 抵著Credence氣息不穩的嘴唇細語呢喃。

“所有的， 我想要每一分每一寸的你。

 

Graves抓著Credence往房間走的手溫高得驚人， 身上的衣服被撕扯散落一地，  
男人把Credence推攘到床上， 質地華美的床單映襯著全裸不著一縷的他 

Credence心跳如擂鼓般， 胸膛隨著他要穩住呼吸而上下起伏著。 Graves站在床頭之前， 雙手下滑到皮帶的位置緩慢褪去其餘的衣物。  
來自Loft的燈光靜靜透過浴室的毛玻璃， 讓沐浴在柔煦的燈光下的Graves， 肌膚鍍上一層朦朧的金光。

Credence陰莖抵著自己小腹搏動, 當看著Graves從底褲掏出粗硬的勃起。  
男人的碩大就如同上次初見時一般美妙， 前液染得Credence的龜頭晶亮一片。  
他渴望Graves得不得了，這世界沒有任何事能比男人碰觸他來得重要。

Graves憐愛地俯身以吻封緘Credence的唇。 兩人的勃發的慾望摩擦著。  
Credence在Graves唇畔低聲呻吟， 扭臀企圖得到更多肉體廝磨。 Graves回應對方的渴求， 更用力壓向Credence互擼兩人硬挺的陰莖，  
肌膚一片乾燥除了來自性器滑動的壓力而流淌出的絲縷前液。 Credence確信自己光憑Graves壓在自己身上舒適的體重就能不靠外力獨自高潮。  
他準備好讓Graves知道他可以了， 指甲摳抓著Graves的背部懇求讓他釋放， 不過男人卻起身。

"噓...別擔心， "  
Graves對著Credence的小聲抱怨安撫著。 

“我要對你做的事還多得很呢。”

Graves靠向床的另一側， 在床頭櫃上摸索一陣後找到一小瓶潤滑液。 Credence的臀部因將臨的激情顫抖不已。

當Graves冰冷的手指沿著他的後穴打著小圈時， Credence的身體不禁後縮了下， 不過隨即很快就溫暖起來。  
Credence飛快追尋著Graves的手指懇求更多， 直到男人探入第三根手指。

 

"我準備好了， 準備好了，" 

Credence嘶聲道， 渴望Graves進入充盈他。 Graves抓握住Credence發顫的雙腿舉上肩膀。  
眼神沉鬱又專注， 視線掃過Credence的臉就好像在搜尋甚麼似的。 

“求求你。” Credence破碎不堪的嗓音懇求男人。 

Graves緩慢磨人深入準備好的Credence， 這股熱度激烈卻又愉悅， 拓展Credence直到極限。  
他曾預期會如同他們第一次的性愛般狂暴， 肉體互撞拍擊的聲音尖銳充斥整個房間。  
但並不是， 這次不同...徐緩， 小心翼翼， 且更加激烈。

過載的情感讓時光流逝逐漸模糊; Graves在Credence耳畔細語呢喃愛語， Credence手指抓攏著床單， 愉悅的甜蜜哼聲自唇間流洩。  
Credence查覺到內心的某處開始崩坍。 Graves仍然執拗直頂他體內深處， 

"你想要解放嗎， Credence？" Graves嗓音如同救贖般降臨，  
"我要， 我…"  
Credence語不成句， 早已無法思考。  
“Graves先生， 求求你…” 

"喚我Percival，" Graves輕聲調笑。

"求你，" Credence懇求， Graves的名字柔柔自他唇間吐出。  
“Percival。”  
“去吧， ” Graves鬆口。

極致的快感飛快沖刷過Credence的身體， 他的陰莖在完全沒被碰觸的情況下射精了， 慾液噴灑在小腹上。  
這副光景把Graves逼近臨界點， 步調加速， 狂野挺進Credence體內傾盡所有。

Graves整個人癱在Credence身上， 湊向他頸邊喃喃低語， 只不過Credence幾乎聽不見這些細語。  
躺在床上的他還有點暈迷， 發現自己的視線被睫毛上未乾的淚水朦朧得一片模糊。  
他全心全意臣服， 湮滅成灰。 如此尖銳的快感幾近疼痛。　  
當Graves低下頭與Credence平視時， 臉上顯而易見的寵愛之情讓Credence的心臟緊揪。　  
他得用力咬住舌尖， 才能抑制自己在甜蜜的情事過後吐出愛語

兩人躺在床上一陣子， 事後餘韻的寂靜纏繞壟罩於他們之間。 Credence覺得自己意識逐漸遠離， 直到Graves終於從他身上爬起身才清醒了些。  
Graves帶著溫熱的溼毛巾回來擦拭彼此， 如此溫柔的舉動讓Credence再次感受到淚水刺痛雙眼。

Graves回到床上， 攤開毯子裹住兩人， 手臂摟住Credence。 Graves在對方的髮際間喃喃低語，  
可Credence似乎不解其意， 過度的疲累讓他的眼睛早已闔上。 在身後的Graves沉穩心跳聲讓Credence沉入深深睡眠中。

**Author's Note:**

> ☕ 篇名「THIS CELLULOID DREAM」來自 AFI(心火樂團)的歌名.  
> 每篇章節名稱都是歌詞的一部分
> 
> ===  
> ☕ 喜歡這篇譯文的話, 請幫我按 kudos喔 <3


End file.
